insaniteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl, Destroyer of Planets and Other Such Things/Loadout
This is a run-down on each of Carl's weapons and abilities. The Smog Sprayer, when fired, begins spraying out a blue cloud of noxious smoke. The weapon can be fired for a maximum of ten seconds before it runs out of ammunition, and the smoke clouds it produces do linger for several seconds on the stage. Enemies who become enveloped in the clouds will begin taking four points of damage every second that they are within the cloud. In addition, the smoke obscures vision and causes affected foes to being violently coughing, thus giving away their positions. The only Champion who is immune from the coughing effect is Deep Trouble due to his/her/its diving suit, although the vision and damage effects still apply. The Lightning Baller is a unique weapon in that it, when fired, produces a large ball of electrical energy that automatically begins slowly floating forward in the direction in which it was fired. This ball of lightning has a maximum lifespan of eight seconds, but it will disappear early if it hits a wall. Two balls of lightning may be in play at one time, but there is a three-second delay between firing the two. Once the ball is fired, Carl has no input in what it does. The ball lightning automatically zaps any enemies within a certain radius with small arcs of electricity that emanate from it. Each ball lightning can deliver up to six zaps, each dealing ten damage, before disappearing; if it delivers all six before its eight-second lifespan is up, it disappears regardless. The Americannon is best used while in mid-air or from a high vantage point. The Americannon releases an overly patriotic, red-white-and-blue bald eagle from the barrel, which flies through the air at a considerable speed. The eagle flies in a straight line and will continue to do so until it hits a wall or its 20 health points are depleted. The eagle can not change altitude in any way; it always flies at the altitude it was fired at. When the eagle flies through the air, it begins rapidly firing bullets straight down from the undersides of its wings, meaning that it can only damage enemies that are directly underneath it. This area is helpfully marked by the eagle's shadow. The eagle's wings fire 20 bullets a second, with each bullet dealing three damage. The Americannon can hold two shots before having to reload. The Beaver-O-Ray is a short-range raygun that can transform pesky enemies into (for the most part) harmless beavers. The raygun can be fired for eight seconds at a time before it overheats and must be allowed to cool down (which takes five seconds). However, transforming an enemy into a beaver requires Carl to continuously keep the ray on the target for six seconds. When enemies are transformed, their health switches to a maximum value of 125 and they move at a considerable speed. They have rather small hitboxes which, combined with their speed, make them somewhat difficult to hit with typical hitscan weapons. Although seemingly harmless, transformed players are still able to fight back with a tail slap attack which deals 30 damage and takes 1.5 seconds to perform. The Ragdoll Gun is a small raygun that only deals a measly five points of damage per shot when uncharged. When uncharged, the Ragdoll Gun can fire at a rate of twice a second, and each clip has six shots. The Ragdoll Gun's unique properties only come into play when fully charged. Charging the Ragdoll Gun to a full charge takes five full seconds, and a hit from a direct fully charged shot deals 20 damage. However, the main property of the Ragdoll Gun is that any opponent hit with a fully charged shot, in addition to taking 20 points of damage, will lose control of their character and be reduced to a flopping ragdoll for five seconds. During this period, they can't move (although they can still use voice commands and their passive abilities are still active) and are vulnerable to attack from any enemies. The ReGiberator isn't really a weapon at all per se; it's more of a secondary Tool. Equipping it removes any semblance of secondary attack from Carl's arsenal, limiting his combat prowess. Instead, the ReGiberator is a tool used to hinder enemy players and turn the table in your team's favor. The ReGiberator is made up of two parts: a small, ice-filled soda cooler that Carl wears on his back and a plastic robot grabber arm. Using the ReGiberator, Carl can pick up fallen gibs (body parts left behind by players when they are killed by any form of explosive attack) and store them in his cooler. Storing the bloody gibs of enemy players extends their respawn timer by one second for each gib Carl collects of that respective player. Collecting the gibs of Carl's allies nets him ten pieces of Scrap Metal. Using the PDA-like TrapMaster, Carl is capable of building and placing a variety of different Traps. This futuristic, touchscreen-like device allows for the construction of four different types of Traps. These Traps all share the same basic outward design, making it difficult to differentiate between them in dark rooms and in the heat of combat. The four types of traps are Sploosh Mines, Trapwires, Concussion Mines, and Sp00pwires. Each type of Trap uses up 50 pieces of Scrap Metal, meaning Carl spawns with enough to construct two traps. Only four traps can be active at one time, but two traps of different types can't be within a certain radius of each other. Robo-Bug is E.M.T. is Category:Weapons and Abilities